Bored Geniuses are the Devil
by Sixteen clumsy and shy
Summary: TWOSHOT When Light and L are bored, it means hell for the other members of the Task Force. IMPLIED LIGHTXL
1. Chapter 1: Bored

_This is what happens when I watch TOO much Ouran High school Host Club and reading too much twincest fan fiction. I love the twins, and I love LightxL…so it goes hand in hand, ne?_

-

"Guys, hey GUESS WHAT!?" A hyperactive Matsuda yelled, running into the glowing computer room, flailing his arms wildly. In his hands he held a letter that could possibly crack the investigation wide open.

A bored looking Light glanced once at the crouching detective he was currently bound to, who gave him a wide-eyed look in response. The teen turned to the bubbling older male, resting his head on a curled fist. "Aizawa finally admitted to having raunchy sex with Mogi in the NPA staff room?" His question stilled the buzz of investigating, and it seemed to echo through-out the large room. All of the task force turned to him, their eyes wide (save for L's, which were _always_ wide.)

A barely noticeable smile perked the edges of the armchair detective's mouth, and L pressed his thumb to his lips so to hide it. He knew this game.

Matsuda stuttered and blushed, bumbling like a moron while his fingers quickly made the paper in his hands into a paper ball. L spoke up from beside Light, mumbling from behind his thumb. "What I think Light-kun means is, Aizawa-san has finally admitted that he is having raunchy sex with _you_."

Now Matsuda was practically _shaking_. "W-w-w-what?" The male squeaked, blushing even more furiously at the two genius' implications.

Light flashed a smirk over at L, who was grinning evilly from behind his thumb. The teen cleared his throat and shrugged slightly. "_Please_ Matsuda, everyone can see that you hover around Aizawa like a _dog._"

Finally, the afro-haired investigator tore himself out of his half shocked, half horrified stupor to actually defend himself. "What the HELL?!"

L turned his seemingly bored gaze onto the angry ex-police officer. He flashed him an innocent smile that still remained devious although it was sugar-coated. "Aizawa-san, there is no problem with finding yourself attracted to the opposite sex." It was time to activate phase two of his and Light's game. He flashed Light a 'heated' gaze, perfected from practice on the subway rout from the task force office to his favorite cake shop. Light caught his eye, and smirked lightly in a way that yaoi fan girls would call 'semelicous'. "Isn't that right, Light-kun?"

The teen made his gaze half lidded, and he dragged his eyes up and down the skinny detective's body. "No there isn't anything wrong with liking males, Aizawa." The afro-haired man sputtered, causing tiny bubbles of spittle to form at the corners of his gaping mouth.

Matsuda had nearly fainted in pure embarrassment, and also with pure fan-boy glee. _He so knew it!_

The elder Yagami sighed, knowing what his son and L were up to, though his parental instincts told him that Light meant every word he said to the elusive armchair detective, even if he himself didn't know it yet. The eldest detective mentally sighed; he honestly didn't know _why_ the two young men had to get their jollies by picking on Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi though.

At least they were having fun and not fighting…right?

Aizawa's face had gone the most pleasant cherry red that L had seen in a while, and he let an innocently confused expression cross his features. "What's wrong Aizawa-san?"

The afro-haired male's mouth was pursed, and small incoherent growls escaped his lips. Light felt a large, triumphant smirk trying to morph his mouth into something truly Kira-like, but he resisted the urge. The teen turned his honey eyes (the 'lust darkened' iris' 'clearing')and raised an auburn eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Aizawa clenched his jaw until a grinding noise came from his tight mouth. "Y-you two…" He began, "are…the WORST."

The two geniuses turned their gazes toward each other; Light watched as L's mouth began to twitch and he felt his own laughter begin to bubble up. L snorted softly, but then burst out into loud peals of laughter. Light's own loud laughter followed soon.

Aizawa, Matsuda and Mogi both blinked, watching as the two young men leaned on each other, laughing their asses off.

The eldest Yagami snorted softly at the two boys' (for that what they were in his old eyes) antics and laughter at outsmarting the three men.

_Sigh_, _they'll realize soon enough_. The man thought, turning back to his computer.

--

_Yeah, so Papa Yagami knew. :D Please review_


	2. Chapter 2: Nurse Light END

"Light-kun, could you please hand me that file?" Matsuda's eyes slid over to the pair of geniuses, watching as Light handed L a file. Nothing out of the normal…well not on the surface at least. The slightly older detective (he was twenty-seven) made a small fortress out of manila folders, and gazed over at the two younger men as they went about their everyday routines.

"What are you _doing_?" A slightly annoyed voice said from above him. The black haired man gasped in shock, destroying his manila fortress in the process. He looked up, smiling awkwardly at his afro-haired co-worker.

"Uh, h-hi Aizawa-san, I was…just--"

"Spying on Light and Ryuuzaki?" The detective sweat-dropped as the afro-haired inspector rolled his eyes.

"Well don't you think that they would be perfect for each other, Aizawa-san?" Matsuda reassembled his fortress and peered through the opening of manila. Aizawa rolled his eyes again and leaned down so that he also could see the two in between the paper.

"I think you're just bored." The detective looked over at his co-worker, brushing off his flippant remark with a shrug of one suited shoulder.

The two jumped, however when the sound of delicate china breaking pulled them from the 'impenetrable' fortress of manila. Matsuda's dark eyes were wide and he quickly looked at the pair of geniuses.

L's face only slightly betrayed that he was in pain, and he held up his index finger to the level of his eyes as he watched crimson begin to dribble down the long digit. Light's honey eyes had gone wide and he stood from his computer chair. "Are you okay, Ryuuzaki?" He asked, actual concern for the gangly man in his voice (well Matsuda heard it anyway.)

L looked from his finger to the teen and made a small pout. "My finger is in some pain Light-kun, but it's nothing to get so worked up about." Light made a small face, and he pulled the skinny male from his curled position.

"Come on, you're going to bleed everywhere." Matsuda noted that Light had held L's hand as they walked out of the room, and his face must have betrayed his happiness because Aizawa remarked on it.

"He's just making sure Ryuuzaki won't try and run away."

Matsuda scoffed, mind set on following the two younger males. "They're _handcuffed_, Aizawa-san." His afro-haired co-worker once more rolled his eyes at the male's fan-boyish glee.

"You're going to follow them aren't you?"

Matsuda looked over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows. "I _know_ that I'm totally right when it comes to those two!"

-

"This is _ridiculous_; we should be working." Matsuda merely held up a finger to his lips to silence Aizawa's complaining.

They rounded the corner, eyes spotting the slightly ajar opening of the bathroom door. Matsuda crept up the side of the doorway; instantly his gaze locked on the large mirror that reflected the entire bathroom.

L was sitting on the counter, his knees for once, not pulled up to his chest. A small pout had settled on his mouth, and Matsuda could see Light standing in front of the armchair detective. "Really Ryuuzaki, you need to be more careful." He heard the teen sigh. Matsuda could feel his co-worker slightly straighten up at the suspect's soft tone. _Ahh, so I'm not the _only_ one rooting for Light and L getting together?_ This thought made the male slightly pleased.

L's dark eyes watched as the teen wrapped a pink bandage around his finger. "I was being careful; Light-kun was the one who knocked the tea cup out of my hands." He held the finger closer to his wide eyes to be examined. Matsuda saw a scowl slightly dip Light's mouth.

"Tch, at least I didn't try to pick up the broken pieces like a moron." L lifted his eyes up to Light's face, showing slight hurt at the boy's words. Matsuda smiled slightly to himself. _If Light-kun doesn't feel like an asshole now…_ The male mentally laughed.

He saw Light's scowl disappear, and was replaced by a prim roll of the eyes. "Are you okay?" A small, cute smile curled the edges of the armchair detective's mouth.

"Yes, very much so thanks to nurse Light-kun." Light's expression turned into a dark smirk.

"Really…would you like a kiss to make it better?" Matsuda's eyes widened, and he felt Aizawa's mouth drop beside him.

L feigned innocence. "Will I get a lollypop afterwards?" Light had leaned inwards, moving his hand to cradle the back of the detective's head.

"Oh you'll get something you can suck on later."

-

-

_Okay, yeah…couldn't resist! (laugh) So Matsu-kun got what he wanted, and Aizawa was made into a BELIEVER. _

_Please review 'cause that's what this review whore loves. _


End file.
